This IAA provides continued funding by the National Institute of Child Health and Human Development (NICHD) to the U.S agency for International Development (USAID) for the purpose of providing support to HIV and contraception-related research being performed by the USAID Cooperating Agencies (CAs), including but not limited to : CONRAD at Eastern Virginia Medical School (EBMS); FHI 360 in North Carolina: The Population Council in New York: CAMI Health at the Public Health Institute in California; and the Department of Reproductive Health and Research at the World Health Organization (RHR/WHO) in Geneva. This Agreement is intended to continue the joint funding of selected projects in which the objectives of both agencies can be met. This IAA is a companion to Interagency Agreement, AHD12022-04-0300 (HIV Transmission & Contraception)